vampire diaries Damons Heart
by twilightlover328
Summary: this is the story of damon finding love with a interesting girl who even out shines elena! hey every one im finally back please enjoy my new story
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Diaries 

Damon's heart

Chapter1

Stefan sat at the wheel of his new Dodge Circuit. Passing every moving thing faster than any car should go. In the back Elena slept on Damon's shoulder as he stared out the window in boredom.

Damon loved Elena though he'd never show it. What purpose was there in showing emotions any way they made a man weak and no vampire should ever be weak especially one like Damon. He couldn't do anything about it any way she only had eyes for Stefan. The thoughts ran through his head constantly pestering him like a child with a new toy.

He looked down at the love he would never truly have annoyed at the thought that with all his power, all his strength he still didn't have the power to take what was rightfully his. He stared at his brother in anger a growl growing in his throat.

"Give it up Damon. Will you ever let it be?"Stefan said. "If you don't let your feelings for her go we'll never find a place we can permanently stay."

Damon rolled his eyes and ignored his brother. He already knew that he just didn't care. After all it had only been a week since they left Fell's Church and so what if the reason they had to leave was mostly his fault. It's not his problem if the women of Fell's Church can't handle a little bite. He snickered to himself they were quite _EASY_ pray.

Stefan sighed.There really was no point in arguing, Damon would never listen anyway.

Stefan pulled in to a driveway of a small town house. "Here we are." He said in a sarcastically happy tone as he put the car in park. "This is where we are staying?" Damon scoffed. "It's so small, and crowded how the hell am I to find pray here without someone seeing me, little brother."

"There's a forest not too far from here enjoy that" Stefan laughed as he carried Elena inside. Eat animals?! How absurd Damon thought.

Damon walked down the street of this new area in hopes of to finding a new place to take his pray. He walked along every road till he eventually made it to the forest. He walked along the path hoping to find some place that looked romantic, it was easier to get prey some where the felt good. As he walked he heard the sound of falling water.

A waterfall perfect, he thought. He ran to the sound hoping it was an easy place to get to. He looked around his new playground. "Not bad." he said. He turned to leave and find a pray when he heard something, a giggle of a girl.

He watch as a girl came running from behind the falls laughing and smiling like a nymph in her element. She was stunning. She had long beautiful flowing brown hair, a sweet mature yet innocent face, and the most delectate body. She was an average height girl not all that tall and she looked to be about 18. She was wearing a light, white sundress that dance in the wind as she moved.

It took Damon's breath away, at least for a moment. Damon's mind just didn't take well to weakness soon his mind went back on track. My first pray in a new place he thought. He ran down ready to swoon the poor victom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Damon ran swiftly and quietly toward the unsuspecting girl, or so he though. A silent mutter came from the girls soft full lips and he was frozen. Damon was confused and angry. He looked to the girl who was now staring right at him. She walked to him slowly a wicked smile across her beautiful face. Damon grew more and more furious with every step she took and his incapability to do anything. She stood not even an arm's length away and looked up at him.

"Well, well a vamp in my backyard. I must say I'm impressed you even made it this close to me. Don't worry you'll never get any closer." She said cockily. "What the hell are you!" Damon screamed. "What you can't tell from the simple spell holding you there." She was really enjoying tormenting him.

Damon stared at her, it made no sense he could normally tell witches from mortals but this girl, there was something different about her. He thought about how she behaved and the way she looked, it seemed like she could be one and yet it was off.

The girl grabbed his shirt. "Why are you here!" she yelled in his face and that's when Damon saw it, his way to turn the tables on this little witch. "Why should I tell you anything, the only power I've seen from you is that you can hold me in place. Big deal! You'll weaken and I'll get free eventually." He said impudently. "And when I do let's just say it'll suck."

The girl just stared then laughed. "Nice try but your threat doesn't scare me. I'm **the **witch of this town. Now if you won't tell my why you're here let me guess." She said as she started to circle him. "You're the second brother of the two brothers that were supposed to move into town today. Am I right?"

"How did you know that." he said fiery rising in his face. "This is a small town not much stays secret. Not that it matters you won't see much of it any way." She laughed evilly.

Suddenly Damon felt an indescribable pain growing from the inside out. He fell to the ground his body completely enveloped in pain and then black.


End file.
